Punished Olympians To School
by Amaira Rai
Summary: Goode High School. The Gods are turned into teenagers, and have to spend 3 months in school. But they're not the only supernatural people here. The demigods are here, the Shadowhunters are here. And it's chaos. What happens when the saviors of the world have to clash against each other?
1. The Bursting Gods

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello people!**

**This is my second fan fiction!**

**Give it a try and portray the mercy of humanity!**

**Thank you, for reading it.**

**Lemme think… well, yeah. I think I'd like to own Percy Jackson. So Uncle Rick, what do you think? No? Please? No? Okay. Don't.**

**Result: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The bursting Gods…**

**Third person POV**

"No! Shut up, Apollo! I am elder to you!"

"Oh, I don't think so, little sister!"

"POSEIDON! You keep that stupid son of yours away from my Annabeth!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! It was Annabeth who first had a crush on Percy!"

"Why were you flirting with that woman, yesterday, Zeus? WHY!?"

"Hera, no. I wasn't flirting with anyone. Why do you always suspect me?"

"It was you who abducted Persephone!"

"You're STILL not over that!?"

"Aphy is mine!"

"Are you kidding me? 'Aphy'!? Seriously!? You make out with my wife but you DON'T call her Aphy!"

"Hermes! You again lost my hairbrush! I AM GOING TO KILLL YOU!"

"NO! NO! NO! APHRODITE WRATH! SAVE ME!"

"_SHUT UP! EVERYONE FREAKING SHUT UP! I SAID SHUT UP!"_

The room went silent. 12 pairs of eyes turned to look at Dionysus. The poor God had a horrible headache without this bunch of hooligans screaming at each other.

"What is wrong with you? You're screaming and behaving like a bunch of misbehaved teenagers! Is this the way the rulers of the world behave!?"

Athena whinnied like a kid.

"Look at him! When I went inside Annabeth's head, she was thinking how hot 'Seaweed Brain''" she made the quotations with her finger, "looks in a swimming trunk. Ugh!"

"Well, it was your fault! She is a teenage girl, Athena! Let me not remind you how you had drooled over every hot boy 10 days after sprouting from Brother's head!"

"OH, PLEASE! I didn't drool over-"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't! Shut up Pose-"

"Little Athena is afraid to admit her hormones worked back t-"

"My hormones work even now! Just because I do-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Dionysus.

"You know what? I think I am going to punish you all."

Getting Dionysus was never a pleasant sight. He was always moody but he got really pissed off… it was even more dangerous than any other Olympian's wrath.

"I am turning you to teenagers. Got it? And because you all are so bent upon to prove your superiority… the best teenager will direct the rest for the week," he said. "At the end of every week I will tell you who won. Now everyone shut up. Stop groaning. Close your eyes. I am taking your powers because I know you cheaters. Hestia and I will keep Olympus running. The world won't get upset if it gets rid of you all for a happy three months. All agree?"

All started bickering and taking together.

"One by one! Father?" screamed Dionysus.

"Well… um… it'll be okay?" said Zeus unsurely stealing glances at Hera.

"Are you asking if it's okay?" said Hera. "Because it certainly isn't. He'll just get more girls to flirt with. I vote no," she said crossing her arms.

"Okay. One yes and one no. So, Uncle Poseidon?" said Dionysus.

"Oh, yeah! I'm totally in! And someone," he gestured frantically to Athena, "will get to know about teenage hormones!"

"Poseido-" began Athena.

"Athena! Care to give your vote?" interrupted Dionysus.

"Huh. Whatever. Yes. I vote yes. Someone," she in turn gestured to Poseidon, "will get to know that whatever hormones do, you can't always fall for someone unless you are made to! And I definitely, desperately point to a certain misbehaved son of Fish Face!"

"You don't look very good yourself, Owl Face!"

"Okay! Okay! Both of you look like horse hooves! Alright?" Dionysus interrupted. "Will you both stop doing that? Please!"

Aphrodite and Ares had started kissing behind Hephaestus. They quickly broke away from each other.

"Good. Please don't that," he said.

"I am officially declared bind," growled Hermes.

"Pretty much grossed out," sneered Apollo.

"Yeah. It is disgusting…" said Artemis.

"With your tongues down each others throats," added Hades.

"Don't do that in front of us," pleaded Demeter.

"Son, control yourself," warned Hera.

"Do you think it's a pleasant sight for us? Because it's not," poked Athena.

"Kids…" sighed Zeus.

"That was ugh," Poseidon shook his head.

It was silence. All looked at Hephaestus.

"What?" he asked.

"You are the only one who hasn't commented Hephy," said Hermes.

"First: I am not Hephy. Second: You'll be rotting into Tartarus if you say that again. Third: If my wife likes making out with my brother, let her be," he said. For once, Aphrodite looked ashamed.

"Oh enough with the love triangle! Let's get back to voting! I vote yes Dionysus! It sounds fun!" said Artemis. It earned her 3 piercing stares.

"Good. Apollo?"

"Yeah… I think… There'll be more teen girls…" he trailed off. Artemis grunted and Demeter shook her head.

"Demeter?"

"Oh, no! I can't stand those babbling bunch of baboons," she said with disgust.

"Okay. Five yes two no. Hermes?"

"Yeah! It'll be a relief not running all the time for delivering messages. It gets pretty tiring, sometimes…" said Hermes tiredly.

In the end, Hades, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares all agreed.

"The almighty Olympians will be turned into teenagers. They will attend school. Let's give this kind of contest a name…"

"Dionysus punishes us for bickering and we end up as teenagers! D.P.U.…F.B.A.…W.E.N.U.…A.T!" screamed Apollo. He received a 'duh' look from Artemis.

"It's too small, Apollo…" snickered Ares.

"It is? Then what about… um…" he trailed off.

"It's okay, Apollo, you're too awesome with names. That much awesomeness isn't our taste," said Demeter.

"Yeah! Yeah! Exactly my point! See I suggested such a fabulous name but none of you liked it. I'm so awesome…" he said.

"Ignore him… some one suggest a name? A_ not_ too awesome one… please" said Artemis.

"P.O.T.S? Punished Olympians To School?" asked Athena.

"Yeah! That's nice! We are punished, after all…" said Hera.

"Okay. So that's decided. P.O.T.S. Dear Olympians, kindly do the needful… You need to turn yourselves into teenagers. And please, try not to do something extremely stupid," said Dionysus.

The Olympians closed their eyes and channeled all their energy into Dionysus. Then…

…everything went BOOM!

* * *

**Okay, that was the first chapter! No. Please don't judge it… And if you do then keep it to yourselves…**

**Thanks!**

**-DJ**


	2. Woah! We're mortals!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello people!**

**You guys are absolutely wonderful! I got more than I expected I would! Thank you!**

**UNCLE RICK! Come here! Don't you wanna say your lines?**

**U.R. : Oh, yeah. *hurries in* Sorry. So… um…**

**Me: I told you to learn them! See! You can write the most fantastic series in the world but can't remember a couple of lines. Now go back and learn them.**

**U.R. : *goes back in***

**Me: HE owns PJO. Not me. UH!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Woah! We're mortals!**

**Third person POV (Almost all the chapters… maybe all the chapters are going to be third person POV because I figured out I write better in third person POV)**

The Olympians were standing in the living room of their apartment. It had six rooms; so they figured out that two were to be in each room. Their apartment had a living room; with a flat screen TV and luxurious sofas. Each bedroom had a private bathroom and the kitchen was relatively small; because they didn't actually need to cook. Overall, it was something what a _rich family _would have had.

They all had their old hair and eyes and everything; they were just teenagers.

"So, this is where we're gonna stay?" asked Apollo.

"No. We're gonna stay in a garbage bin. Seriously, Apollo, all our standards aren't as bad as yours. Have you ever thought of suing your almost non-existent brain for being so, so, so very stupid?" asked Artemis.

"No, actually. You can't sue something so, so, so very awesome. And, I do have a fairly sized brain." Apollo went to oh-little-sis-you-wanna-fight-come-on-I'm-ready mode.

"Oh, please. Don't kid me. You and brains is even more unlikely than Athena and no brains," she sneered.

"Oh yeah? Well then lemme tell you th-" Apollo was interrupted by Zeus.

"Children! Stop it for once, will you?" he said.

"Huh. Whatever," muttered Apollo.

Athena returned to the living room; she had gone to analyze the entire apartment once again. Some Goddess of Wisdom. She was waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Look what I found at the dinning table! It says 'P.O.T.S. Official notice no. 1'. I think it's by Dio," she said. At the mention of Dionysus, everyone snapped to attention. It said:

_P.O.T.S. Official Notice No.1_

_Dear Olympians,_

_Well, I'll just get straight to the point. Remember Dio said that the best teenager directs the rest for the week? Yeah, well, for becoming that you have to complete your homework, not ditch classes, and get good grades while not being total Athena. You still have to be fun, social and pretty much perfect. If you go too much Athena then I'm not giving you the title of the winner. As an additional prize, I guess, the one with the most 'best teenager' titles gets to direct any one Olympian for the next year. The results will be announced every Monday morning. It'll be on paper like this at the same spot where you found this before you wake up. All the best to you all._

_Second, I know that you'll all be fighting with each other for the rooms so here's a list of who's gonna be with whom:_

_Room 1: Zeus and Hera_

_Room 2: Poseidon and Hephaestus_

_Room 3: Athena and Artemis_

_Room 4: Hades and Ares_

_Room 5: Apollo and Hermes_

_Room 6: Aphrodite and Demeter_

_That's pretty much it. Oh, and you're mortal names:_

_Zeus: Skylar Lightwood_

_Poseidon: Max Lightwood_

_Hades: Alec Lightwood_

_Demeter: Isabelle Lightwood_

_Hera: Mary Everdeen_

_Athena: Hazel Grace_

_Artemis: Luna Lovegood_

_Apollo: Sunny Lovegood_

_Hephaestus: Brandon Forger_

_Hermes: Gale Swift_

_Aphrodite: Evelyn Eaton_

_Ares: Caleb Prior_

_Okay. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter; and Apollo, Artemis; you'll be posing as _loving siblings_ for once._

_Your school supplies and bags would have arrived in the dinning room by the time you were reading this._

_You're going to Goode High. You'll be walking there as it just five minutes from where you stay._

_Love_

_Hestia_

"So it wasn't from Dio," said Demeter.

"No, it wasn't. Why does she think I'm too much Athena?" asked Athena.

"Because you are Athena, Athena," replied Hera. Athena frowned. She shook her head.

"That doesn't make sense," she said.

"Well, well, well. Let's get our school supplies," said Hephaestus.

"Goode High… I've heard that name…" muttered Poseidon.

"Hey! I'm hungry! Lets have nectar and ambrosia!" said Ares.

"Yeah, me too!" said Hades.

After dinner, the mighty Olympians went to sleep; thinking about every teenager's nightmare: _high school._

* * *

**I put Zeus as Skylar because the name has 'sky' in it. Lightwood for TMI. Poseidon as Max because it just couldn't be Jace. No offence Poseidon but no one can be Jace. Hades as Alec because (no offence to any children of Hades out there) he has always struck me as gay. Demeter because there weren't any more Lightwood sisters. Hera as Mary Everdeen because Mary is marry without a 'r' and she's the Goddess of marriage; Everdeen from Hunger Games. Hazel Grace struck me as intelligent as Athena. Tfios reference. Luna means the moon… I think. Lovegood for HP. Sunny is a name in India. Forger because he is the Gods of Forges. Gale is a HG reference and Hermes is swift. And partly because of Taylor Swift. Aphrodite is a bit evil but she turns out nice, like Evelyn Eaton; Divergent reference. Ares is a jerk; will always remain a jerk. Caleb Prior is a dog; will always remain a D.O.G.**

**I'm **_**so**_** sorry, I didn't update… My grandparents are completely devils. They hate me and my sister because we're girls. I WAS SERIOUSLY PISSED OFF! They were irritating me more than eeeeevvvveeeerrrr! Plus my school reopened and I had projects (all I pretty much did allllllllllllllllll through my vacations was read; you can't blame me! TMI and Divergent is just sooooo amazing!) and a test of Maths and…**

**I NEED CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE! PLEASE!**

**My library membership expired and my parents won't give me a single coin for buying books. So my Mom gives me money for transportation and I walk and go to my tuitions so I can save that money. There's my uncle's kind of engagement party tomorrow so maybe I'll get some money *fingers crossed*.**

**Plus I'm getting a friend of mine addicted to books so that I don't have to suffer alone. And she's almost a fangirl *giggles***

**DID YOU HEAR TFIOS IS RELEASING IN INDIA!? AAAHHH! YAY! I'M SO HAPPY!**

**Rambling done. None of you are probably interested in my not-so-personal life. Read and review! And go check out my other story You will come back... won't you?**

**Catch ya later! Muah! I love ya all! Bye!**

**-DJ**


End file.
